warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Let It Burn/Five
Scared of my own image, scared of my own immaturity, Scared of my own ceiling, scared I'll die of uncertainty, Fear might be the death of me, fear leads to anxiety, Don't know what's inside of me Don't forget about me, Don't forget about me, Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you, no, no doubt - twenty øne pilots ---- UNFINISHED PLEASE DO NOT READ THE SILENCE lasted about ten heartbeats, but felt a lot longer. Phoenix was painfully aware of every sound--the sharp intake of breath as Gia registered what she had just said, the equally astonished look Hunter threw her, and the thrum of her own blood in her veins. Her body wanted to choose one of two things, the two things she'd known her entire life: fight or flight. She didn't understand what to do now. How to stay. Gia hadn't stayed. Even Bracken hadn't stayed, though he had his reasons. No one stayed. Why should she? Part of her wanted to turn around and race out of the Bastion, to find the rest of her family and snatch Gale and Ray from Bracken. To have it just be the three of them, to pretend firefever didn't exist, to concentrate on, as Hunter would put it, the bare minimum of survival. But she couldn't. Something had frozen her paws to the ground. She had never felt so exposed, so vulnerable--and she hated it. Gia was actually slightly shorter than her, with a touch of white around her muzzle and tipping her ears. Yet she seemed so imposing. Phoenix shouldn't care what the mother who had left them so long ago thought of her. That was what she was telling herself, over and over again, but she had to fight hard to keep her voice from shaking as she said, "W-what are you doing here?" "Phoenix?" Gia said, disbelievingly. As if she'd heard the name a long ago, in the dream of a dream. "You remember my name." Phoenix grit her teeth to staunch the pain. It didn't work. Gia was a silver knife, beautifully deadly, and Phoenix felt like her innards had been sliced open and carved out in one clean swipe. Suddenly she was glad Bracken wasn't here anymore. Somehow she didn't think having her entire family in one place would make for a very happy reunion. She couldn't imagine what her sisters would say. Gale, though she was too young at the time of her departure to properly remember her mother, knew enough about Gia to positively explode upon contact. Ray, gentle and sweet, would make some attempt at reconciliation; this was even worse to think about; Phoenix could've endured the bitterest venom if only Gia hadn't abandoned her sisters too. Unable to stand thinking about her family, or rather the fractured remnants of it, any longer, Phoenix turned to Hunter. "You said Asta was looking for Gia," she hissed. "You said that Bracken was captured so that he could be questioned about her. What is going on?"